Build talk:W/any Soldier's Stance Warrior
All credit goes to Anet for their habit of overbuffing underpowered skills, thanks Anet! -- tÜrae£xy 20:39, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :or dwarven for aoe interrupt. both are fun. Akio_Katsuragi 20:45, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :is there any real benefit to using a hammer? just any critical warr weapon would do. - ''Athrun''[[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] - 20:48, February 26, 2010 (UTC) ::I guess you could also take an axe with cyclone axe yes, i'll change the build reflecting that -- tÜrae£xy 20:58, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :::That said, moving into testing -- tÜrae£xy 22:31, February 26, 2010 (UTC) btw, they upped the recharge of soldier's to 15s and this covers 12s, intentional since the att split seems decent or? - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] - 01:55, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :I think these attributes are all wrong. Soldier's Stance can only be maintained at 15 tactics. I run To The Limit (+60 HP at 15 tactics) and major tactics and axe runes for 12 + 2 axe and 12 + 1 + 2 tactics. I also run Penetrating Blow/Chop like we did in the old days, since the 20% AP doesn't stack with strength, so the damage seems to be about the same as Executioner's Strike with this setup. The only downside to all this is that I don't have any party support beyond SY. Terek Zelta 10:16, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Hmm I don't think putting TWO major runes on a frontliner is such a good idea, if you run weapon 11+1 you could run 12+1+1 tactics and 6+1 str for only 1 sec SS cooldown? --tÜrae£xy 13:21, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :::I just mainbarred Dwarven stability to keep up SS constantly so you can still benefit from high strength and weapon mastery --tÜrae£xy 13:32, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::It leaves me with 605 HP in full Sentry's. That's as much health as I run when I'm specced strength. It's 10 less health than I run when I'm specced strength and am wielding a +45 HP while stanced shield. Two majors are fine with To The Limit. Dwarven Stability works, but then you lose To The Limit, assuming you still want to run with 4 attacks, and losing that adrenaline management isn't very practical in my experience. It comes down to Dwarven Stability and 10 strength versus 15 tactics and To The Limit. I originally chose the latter because I just like having 15 tactics, but I'm beginning to think it's the better choice. I tested 10 strength versus 15 tactics, the former with Dwarven Stability, the latter with To The Limit. Testing on MoD, it does a little less average DPS with Executioner's, Cyclone and Whirlwind and a zealous axe, rather than Blow, Chop and Whirlwind and a sundering axe. Not only that, but it's harder to maintain the 33% IAS with Fear Me alone at such low tactics. At 9 tactics, Fear Me has a 9 second duration. That's not a lot given that it has a 6 second recharge and requires 4 adrenaline to build up, and sometimes I still found myself slowed down for a second before it was recharged. Overall, I didn't like it nearly as much as 15 tactics. Terek Zelta 14:11, March 1, 2010 (UTC) TtL gives + health to offset the major runes. I also don't really like "Fear Me!" in this setup, more crits is amazing but you need to build up adrenaline to get it up which means soldier's stance can't be used right away. --Frosty 14:14, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :All right I have both shouts optional so people can choose for themselves. Also made tactics 15 so Soldier's can be maintained. --tÜrae£xy 14:40, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :adren can be instantly gained by using either crude swing or cyclone axe and FGJ. - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya'']] - 19:29, March 1, 2010 (UTC) I can't believe I forgot to add this. Sorry. Okay, the reason I wouldn't bother with 6+1 strength is because it doesn't add enough AP in my opinion to warrant the investment. I also say this because I use Penetrating Blow/Chop with this setup. But! If you wanted, I'm sure it wouldn't break you either, but I find having my IAS down for even a second to be woefully annoying! Heheh. Terek Zelta 23:46, March 1, 2010 (UTC) People, I have changed this build a bit. It now works as well as a Dragon Slash build (or at the very least, almost as well), while still mantaining excellent defense and a consistent ias. I feel it is actually stronger than the actual Dragon Slash build, based on my testings, however, I'll await for proper discussion. Also, to add to what I've said just above (just created my account), this build is harder to master than DA's one, as gaining adrenaline isn't as simple as enraging charge > spam DA; it requires to use the adrenaline-building skills differently according to the situation. Meanwhile, once someone gets used to it and the process becomes second-nature, then it becomes fairly easy. I also find the skillset to be extremely fun. Not only the many ways to fuel adrenaline according to the situation, but how the PvE skills also tend to be somewhat situational - having their order or priority changed constantly (but in this second case, it already happened with the DA version). And, of course, it utilizes the tactics attribute! yay! What the fuck Happened to this build? Someone has been ruining it --(Talk) 11:37, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Axe Variant prof=Warrior/Any Axe=12+1+1 Strength=8+1 Tactics=10+1DismemberChopHeadbuttAttackStanceStanceAm UnstoppableThe Limit/build Extra armor, more consistant adrenaline gain, constant blocking and deep wound -- for axes. GO GO. 09:58, June 15, 2010 (UTC) The axe variant seems fairly nice, although I'd say my sword version is equally good, or maybe that it could receive one or two new tweaks based on your version. Also, why the hell was this build reverted back to the crappy version that it was before? The two variants based on adrenaline gain and PvE-only skills were about on par with the Dragon Slash build, while being more creative and unique. Why revert back to this fairly generic and uninspired build? DiogoALS 13:08, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :no clue dude.. as for my axe bar, the extra armor might be overkill for some setups but part of the appeal of the tactics line these days is adrenaline gain, which isn't being utilized in the build on the page atm. Strength should also not be disregarded.. 3+1 is not gonna cut it unless you're spamming high damage bonus attacks. You don't need to have perma soldier's stance, everything in moderation ppl. 02:51, June 17, 2010 (UTC) I find this build to be very versatile (great for PUGs, etc.): prof=Warrior/Any Axe=12+1+1 Strength=3+1 Tactics=12+1HeadbuttStrikeBlowOptionalStanceThe LimitYourselfOptional/build It offers good tanking ability, bonus armour for your allies, and an unblockable spike chain (which includes a KD and cracked armour). I like to fill the optional slots with Whirlwind Attack, condition removal and/or a rez skill. Body Blow might fit in there nicely, too, if you rejigger the attributes a bit. -- 02:13, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Hammer varianty? YAAW, crude swing, yeti smash and that good stuff?--GWPirate 14:33, June 15, 2010 (UTC)